


Kiss Me

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Romance, Shape Shiters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~A werewolf & shape shifter were mortal enemies, or at least most their species thought. Ed the fox & Sam the werewolf were an exception to that myth. Well somewhat myth.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by:
> 
> Ed Sheeran ~ Kiss Me

¡Ed Sheeran! One-Shot

~A werewolf & shape shifter were mortal enemies, or at least most their species thought. Ed the fox & Sam the werewolf were an exception to that myth. Well somewhat myth.~

***

~And your heart's against my chest  
Your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now~

It was another spring morning, everything green & beautiful in the forest; trees, bushes, grass, flowers. Sam opened her cabin door to find a small orange fox sitting on the welcome mat.

"C'mon, get you're furry ass in here," she said sleepily. The fox, also known as Ed, scurried inside. Sam watched as he, her boyfriend, shifted back into his human form.

"So we hunting, or cooking this fine morning?" He asked buttoning, & zipping up his jeans. His pale chest & torso still completely visible, Sam licked her lips & bared her sharpened canines at him. Ed merely laughed & went in to kiss her, her teeth returned to normal as she kissed back.

"I don't care." She said into the kiss. Ed already knew which he desired most. Running with his mate, both shifters & wolves have mates the moment their born. Sam ended up outside with Ed, she already phasing into her wolf self. Werewolves resembled normal wolves except for their glowing eyes. She was light brown with splotches of white on her body. Eyes a fierce scarlet showing her alpha ranking regardless her age of fifteen. Ed was just freshly turned twenty two, age for their species was just a number.

***

After a few minutes of running through the forest, Ed & Sam caught the scent of a young buck. They knew the risks of taking down big prey, Sam knew the risks, & Ed feared for her safety. Wolves hunt in packs, regardless she was a werewolf & stronger, she could get hurt.

'Please don't, we can kill a rabbit, or fish,' Ed spoke through the telepathy he shared into Sam's mind. She even as a wolf rolled her eyes, & fixed him with a look.

'Nah, I don't mind. Besides, what's the worst that could-' Sam stopped mid sentence, ears pricked up & snout raised high. Ed noticed her muscles shift as they tensed beneath her fur.

'What is it?' Ed questioned & stepped closer to her. Sam snatched up Ed by the scruff of his neck, & quickly sprinted away just as a bullet hit the air right where his head had previously been. He curled up more, pulling his paws as close as possible to him. He was afraid, he wasn't going to lie.

'Must protect. My mate. Must protect my mate,' Sam thought absentmindedly. Ed felt her emotions: anger, & the undying need to protect him at all costs. It wouldn't be the first time she'd taken a bullet for him, & wouldn't be the last.

***

Sam ducked into a den she made for when hunters were around. The den's floor made up of an ultra soft moss, the den had three places; the main den for during the day, the smaller den for resting, & the escape passage. She set Ed down gently & quickly sat at the den's opening, watching.

'Sam, calm down. We're safe now,' Ed thought softly. Sam glanced at him, & snorted.

'Edward, as long as we are what we are, we'll never be safe,' she replied in a monotone. Ed sighed, for someone so young she acted so old. Then again when she did act old, she was being wise. He laid down in the center of the den, curling into a small, fluffy orange ball with his tail wrapped around him.

'I know Sam, I just have faith... things will get better,' he thought before drifting into a deep sleep. Sam sighed knowing it was a long shot, another shot rang in the distance. Sam stiffened.

~8:30 P.M~

Ed awoke to a warm body pressed against his, Sam. He didn't know how long he slept but the fact Sam felt it was safe enough to sleep with him said a million words.

'Maybe she's finally thinking about what I said! Things can get better,' he thought blocking her from his mind. Sam shifted behind him. She sat up to stand over Ed, her scarlet eyes softer then usual. 'Did I wake you?'

'Maybe. Ed I'm sorry if I make you feel like shit, maybe you're right. Maybe things can change- for the better that is.' She apologized & pressed her snout into his fur. Ed melted, he always did when they cuddled especially in animal form.

'Its alright, it's a hard concept to accept. You have a right to be skeptical,' he answered honest. Sam nuzzled his jaw, making him purr. Ed mentally sighed & physically squirmed as Sam began to lick at his neck. He loved being groomed by her, tongue soft & warm.

'God I love you Ed. I really do. I know I don't air it much, even in public when I need to but-' she began but Ed shushed her.

'Hey, actions speak louder than words. You're actions always show you care, like when you took a couple wolfsbane bullets for me... you could've died...' Ed slowly trailed off as realization hit him. He could have lost her. His mate.

'But you didn't,' Sam said comfortingly. Ed didn't even know he was whimpering until Sam carefully laid on top of him. Her warmth engulfing him in the most comforting way possible. 'And me losing you... I can't bare the thought.' Ed's blue eyes showed heavily with love.

'Sam I love you, so fuckin' much, you don't understand,' he said to the wolf above him. She snorted into his neck.

'Oh yes I do.' Sam said back before standing again, 'I think its best to head home now.' Ed stood without hesitation. Ten minutes of Sam taking long, graceful strides & Ed trotting to keep up with her they caught scent of a hawk. Shifter?

'Should we go check it out?' Ed asked pressing close against Sam's slender leg. Her eyes burned brighter than usual & her canines bared, claws just poking out the sheathes on her paws.

'Hide, their not a shifter nor wolf.' She grit out growling into the darkness.

'But Sam-' Ed said.

'No! I said hide,' she snarled at him. Ed stumbled back in shock, hurt evident in his eyes & Sam could feel his pain, she gave him a pleading look. 'I already lost my family. Don't make me lose you too.' Ed ran & tucked himself into the tangled roots of an old oak tree.

"Oh look at this! A werewolf!" A male voice said with fake surprise. Sam snarled at him, choosing to stay in wolf form. "Where's that fox lil' wolf?" Ed could sense Sam's frightened state. She was brave but whenever an enemy mentioned him her bravery crumbled. She always thought of the possibility of dying to protect him, & he still dying regardless. She shook off the feeling.

'You're a wolf now Sam, an adult wolf. Act like one.' She thought before straightening her posture. Claws & teeth on display, eyes burning bright like the sun. Head low to the ground, ears laid back as she snarled at him. Lips curled back over her razor sharp teeth.

"Tell me where the fox is. No harm will come to her," the man continued. Sam cocked her head to the left. "Wait, you don't know who I'm talking about, do you?" Sam shifted uncomfortable as she nodded her head. That's when Ed decided to join the party, he shifted back as he walked over to them. Sam shot him a glare at his disobedience.

"No. We don't, why is she so important?" Ed asked in the nude. Sam laid down & covered her eyes with her paws, in embarrassment obviously. The man was far from surprised.

"She's my daughter. Ran off after I got into a fight with her mom." He explained, "I just want her home. Safe. If you see her, her names Sofia, please, bring her home." Ed nodded.

"If we do find her. We'll contact you, right Sammy?" She nodded.

The man nodded in appreciation, "Thank you."

"I suggest you get home. A lot of creatures come out at night here in the woods," Ed suggested. The man agreed & disappeared back into the tree line.

***

Both now home & curled up on the couch, or Sam anyway. Ed was showering & she was still in wolf form, laying in one of his sweaters. Basking in his scent. Ed flopped down next to her. She shifted back, & slipped into the sweater. A hand on her chest besides her head, he was warm & familiar.

"Think we'll find that girl?" She asked tilting her head up to look into Ed's blue eyes. He smiled down at her, it accompanied by his usually orange hair & a slight orange beard.

He nuzzled her head, "Yea. Positive we will." He pressed a kiss to her temple. Sam relaxed against Ed's solid form, fingers tracing patterns on his skin. He usually stayed shirtless at home, something Sam never minded. Ed intertwined their fingers & swooped in to press a kiss to Sam's soft lips. Sparks going off behind both their eyes.

"I really love you Ed. I can't picture existing without you," she murmured into his chest.

"I feel the same. But imagine if we had met sooner?" He thought absentmindedly. Sam agreed it would have been cool. Both fell asleep in the others arms. Love on their minds like always during a long day such as this. And it only made them stronger as a pair, as couple, a pack...

~Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it... I'm not sure whether I should do more one shots about Ed & Sam, so I was hoping on some feedback about that. V.V


End file.
